


A friend to help you up

by KillerBee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Hospitals, Overwork, iwaoi hug, oikawa breaks bones, oikawas mother cries, platonic iwaoi, self doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:58:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7617214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerBee/pseuds/KillerBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa overworks himself and ends up in hospital with the prospect that he may never play again. Iwa-chan comes and hugs him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A friend to help you up

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a creative writing assessment at school but sadly only got a passing mark (achieved if anyone is familiar with NCEA) but loved it so im posting it.

Oikawa's body was slack in the chair, his leg elevated to reduce swelling. His mother, wet streaks running down her face, was crumpled on the floor next to him with her face buried in her arms. Unheard words flowed from the doctor's lips. Words from various posters around the room blurred together until all he could see were those three words.  
Never. Play. Again.

They had a match in two weeks that everyone on the team had spent the past few months training for. As the captain and a perfectionist, Oikawa had been practicing more than anyone. His vice-captain and lifelong best-friend, Iwa-chan, had tried to slow down. Oikawa knew that his best-friend was worried for him. But being the stubborn idiot that he is, Oikawa refused to listen to reason.

It all happened that afternoon in the gym. Oikawa had stayed behind after practice to do a few more serves. The clock on the wall told him that he had been practicing for more that an hour. He knew he should stop, but told himself that he had time for one more.

The ball was up in the air and his legs pushed him forward before he had the change to think it through. Jumping up from the crouched position, Oikawa felt a twinge in his right knee. An old injury. The pain distracted him from the ball above him, causing it to land on his face and pushed off balance. Tipping forward, he connected first with his right knee, the one that had distracted him originally. His mouth opened in a silent scream that gained volume as his leg slipped out from under him. He heard a crack as his thigh was bent backwards. His hand that had reached out to grasp at his injured knee, was crushed as his body collapsed onto the gym floor.

His shrill screams alerted one of the teachers that was still at school. The ambulance was called and his mother notified. The trip to the hospital, distorted by tears and screams, was a blur of sirens, flashing lights and the pressure of his mothers hand in his.

For the first week in hospital, Oikawa was numb. He didn't care about his mother's tears or the doctor's useless information. Because he understood. He knew that it was his fault that he got injured. His fault that he fell. Iwa-chan's face appeared in his mind. The disappointment, the pity, that look that almost says, 'I told you so'.

It wasn't until his 8th day in hospital that Iwa-chan first came to visit. A knock at the door alerted Oikawa. He looked up from his book and froze as he caught sight of his best-friend. The looks of pity and disappointment that he had been certain Iwa-chan would bare were nowhere to be seen. Instead he strode to Oikawa's bedside, a reassuring smile on his face, and wrapped his arms around Oikawa in a much needed hug. An Iwa-chan hug. It was as if he was telling Oikawa that he would be alright and that he wasn't alone.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is wondering why Iwaizumi is only referred to as 'Iwa-chan' throughout this it's because my english teacher didn't like the name 'Iwaizumi' saying that it was too long and i should change it. Also this was my first time ever writing fanfiction so feedback would be appreciated.  
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
